Comfort At Its Funnest
by Shizuka no Taisho
Summary: Lelouch is having a horrible, no, terrible morning, and he tries to escape by running down to the kitchen to cook. But, what will our favorite geassed boy do when his loving friend Suzaku stumbles upon him and offers to give him a sort of "comfort"....?


**My first Code Geass fanfiction! I usually stick to Death Note and Danny Phantom (don't ask the pairing if you don't wanna be traumatized!) when it comes to writing yaoi, but I've always loved the pairing of LelouchxSuzaku. They make an interesting couple, and I was saddened to see that there aren't as many fanfics dedicated to their relationship as there should be. At least, not on here. So, I decided to add one more to the collection! Hopefully I did a good job, but please, if you have constructive criticism, feel free to give a girl some advice.**

**Warning: Don't read if you don't like guy-on-guy action. It's as simple as that. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lelouch was having a horrible morning. It was absolutely terrible, the worst morning of his life.

He'd woken up with a blinding migraine, not to mention a sore ass that was a result of _someone _playing a little too rough the night before. Pain flared up his spine every time he moved, which had made putting his school uniform on highly difficult. Of course, to make matters even more horrible than they already were, it wasn't until he'd managed to slip into his clothes and was heading out the door after swallowing two migraine pills that he remembered. It was Saturday. He didn't have classes.

His frustration building, Lelouch had stormed out of his room and was heading towards the roof, ready to relax and maybe read a book, when he was promptly intercepted by Milly. Apparently, she was throwing another party in a few days and desperately needed his help decorating the Student Council room. Behaving as his usual eloquent and poised self, Lelouch had allowed the blond to drag him to the room, and there he spent two hours hanging streamers, inflating balloons, planning the extravagant menu Milly had in mind, helping Rival when he couldn't figure out how to use the helium tank, keeping Shirley from falling off the ladder every few seconds, and stopping Arthur from running off with a roll of tape.

Needless to say, it was controlled chaos.

Lelouch's head was throbbing when he finally managed to escape, giving the excuse of having to use the bathroom, and his chest was aching to the point of collapsing. He wasn't the strongest runner, and trying to hide from Milly and Shirley was especially challenging since both easily had more stamina than him. It was only when the two had taken the search outside that Lelouch started heading back towards his room, giving up all hope of relaxing on the roof. But then he remembered; his room, starting at 9 o'clock, was being fumigated, along with several others in the same wing. It was customary for all of the rooms to be fumed once a year, done in rotations throughout the entire day. Unfortunately for him, this was that day, and his was one of the first being done.

Checking his cell phone, Lelouch had nearly screamed in rage when three glaring numbers stared up at him: 9:02.

Definitely the worst morning of his life.

The tired violet eyed teen was about to give up all hope, but inspiration suddenly hit him. He was the only one who ever used the kitchens! No one else could properly cook, so they all ordered their meals made by the chef who resides in the Council house! That was perfect! He could relax and do his favorite activity at the same time.

That was how Lelouch ended up in the kitchens, a spatula in hand as he watched the pan before him. His expression calmly determined, he carefully slid the metal utensil under the sizzling oval of crackling batter resting in the middle of the pan and flipped it, his other hand grabbing one of the bottles of spices from the counter and dashing the browned cake with some cinnamon sugar. His face was focused, purple eyes shining as he turned away from the pan and stirred a honey brown mixture bubbling in a small pot. Dipping a spoon into the golden liquid, he lifted it to his lips and took a sip.

"Hmm….needs more honey."

Lelouch reached for the glass bottle containing the sticky gold sweet, but out of nowhere tan fingers wrapped around his wrist, jerking his arm to a halt. He frowned as a bare arm slid around his waist, pulling him flush against a firm chest he recognized all too well. His hand was pulled behind him, and Lelouch's brow furrowed when warm lips brushed his palm, teeth delicately scraping the pale skin.

"I disagree. Tastes just fine to me."

Glancing over his shoulder, Lelouch frowned at the brunette holding him, his violet eyes narrowing. "Suzaku."

"Hai. So this is where you've been hiding, Lelouch. I figured you would be down here."

Turning his head, Lelouch stared into the smirking face of his boyfriend. "Yes, Suzaku, you know me so well. Now, would you mind releasing me?"

"Actually, I would. I kind of like holding you like this," Suzaku grinned, emerald eyes twinkling as he cinched his arm tighter around the boy's waist. "You look cute. I never thought about it all that much, but that apron really looks fabulous on you."

Blinking, Lelouch glanced down, inwardly smacking himself when he glimpsed the frilled pink apron draping his form. He'd totally forgotten about it. 'Great. Just what I needed to brighten my day. Suzaku laughing at me.'

Apparently Suzaku noticed his annoyance, because he chuckled and brushed another kiss over his knuckles. "Relax. I know you've had a bad morning. I'm not here to make it worse."

"How did you-"

"Lelouch, I know you. When we were kids, you'd always run off to the kitchen and cook up a storm if you were in a bad mood or if something was bothering you." The brunette pushed up the uniform sleeve and slid his lips down to the base of Lelouch's wrist, feeling the boy's pulse rate leap as he lightly kissed the spot. "I came by your room earlier, but you weren't there. I checked the roof, but you weren't up there either." Suzaku kissed the crook of his arm, his tongue delicately rubbing the ivory skin. "When I ran into Milly, she said that she made you help decorate the Council room." He lifted his mouth and smirked, and Lelouch had to smother a yelp as a hand slid under his uniform jacket and shirt.

'Oh God….' Lelouch felt the warm palm slide up his waist, fingers pressing all of the spots Suzaku knew were sensitive to his touch.

"It didn't take long for me to put two and two together. Before I left your rooms, I saw the bottle of migraine pills you forgot to put away."

'Damn. One more thing to clean up later. I shouldn't have forgotten such a trivial thing.'

Suzaku smirked, knowing the thought that just ran through his mind. "No worries. I put them away for you. I know how you hate having a single thing out of place."

Lelouch looked surprised, but pleased as well.

'Point for me.'

Suzaku nipped the smooth flesh beneath his lips, drawing a pained hiss from a cracking Lelouch. "Since I knew your ass was probably hurting, and what with your having a headache and the annoyance of having to help Milly, I was pretty sure you were probably having a bad morning. So, being the loving boyfriend that I am, I set out to comfort you."

"If I was hurting, then it was because you were too rough last night," Lelouch snapped, pushing away from the brunette and glaring at him. The hand under his clothes fell away, but Suzaku didn't seem fazed by his outburst. If anything, he looked…happy? "And just how did you plan to comfort me? By molesting me as I'm trying to cook?"

Lelouch turned his attention back to the stove, but could feel the green gaze searing into his back. Turning the knobs and switching the flames of the burners off, Lelouch was reaching for the pan holding the cooked pancake before he was roughly whirled around and slammed into the counter. "Oww! Suzaku, what are you," a hand covered his mouth, and Lelouch's eyes widened as Suzaku leaned in, a seductive gleam in his dark eyes.

"How else would I comfort my boyfriend?"

The furious expression on Lelouch's face flickered, though no one but Suzaku would have noticed. But notice he did, and his smirk widened as he deftly undid the apron ties and ripped it off, followed by the belt around Lelouch's waist.

"Suzaku, that is enough! I'm not in the mood for--" the black haired teen broke off, a low moan tearing from his lips. Suzaku's hands were dipping down into his pants, fingers gently kneading the flesh of his buttocks. "Ahhh…." Lelouch squirmed, his cock jolting as a finger slid into his puckered entrance and started thrusting, shooting an intoxicating blend of pleasure and pain up his spine. "Suzaku!"

"Yes?" He smiled and pushed further in, curling his finger and gently touching Lelouch's oh-so sensitive prostate. "Tell me, Lelouch. Would you like for me to comfort you?" Suzaku slammed the digit against the bundle of nerves and tore another long moan from the wide eyed teen.

"Su--Suzaku--you--" Lelouch glared at him, but he couldn't keep the stern expression when another finger slid inside him, joining the first and scissoring, repeatedly hitting his prostate. "Mmm….Suzaku…." his back arched against the counter, and Suzaku groaned as Lelouch's clothed cock prodded his thigh, his own starting to throb and push against his boxers.

"Lelouch. I know you love to indulge in foreplay, but I don't have as much self control as you give me credit for. If you don't make up your mind, I'll fuck you against this counter without a second thought," he murmured, removing the fingers from Lelouch's tight warmth.

Blearily, the violet eyed teen straightened up and stared at him, his lips twitching into a cool smile as the arrogant mantle was cast over his features, though his thin frame still trembled from the aftershocks of dull pleasure. "And how would that be comforting? Didn't you say that you came down here to comfort _me_, not delve into your own pleasure seeking? I believe the initial offer behind it all was to give me what I want, not what you"

"Ne, Lelouch…you _do _want me to pleasure you?"

Lelouch reeled back, a frown twisting the corners of his mouth. "I didn't say that."

He spotted the trap too late. Suzaku let out a victorious growl, his hands roughly grabbing Lelouch's milky hips. "Oh, but you implied it, my violet eyed beauty. And I plan to fulfill your request whole heartedly….._my way_." Suzaku gave a triumphant grin and slammed his mouth onto Lelouch's, pushing his tongue into moist heat and sliding it over silken walls. Caught off guard by the abrupt act, Lelouch grabbed at the counter edge when Suzaku's weight pressed against him, throwing him off balance. His fingers slipped on the polished surface and he went down, his back colliding with the wooden floor.

Suzaku kneeled over the thin body, green eyes twinkling as he sat on narrow hips, feeling Lelouch's arousal against his thigh. "Lelouch, how clumsy of you."

"How clumsy of me?!" Lelouch sputtered, a pale blush settling on his face. With Suzaku's hips positioned above his, the brunette's clothed groin was rubbing his with each breath they took, and each miniscule brush made him want to moan and beg for more. That was something he would _never _do. So, he settled for anger instead. "It was your fault! You deliberately threw yourself at me and made me fall!"

Suzaku choked back a laugh when the boy slammed a fist into his shoulder; he barely felt it.

Pretending to ponder his statement, Suzaku teasingly traced a finger over his lips and heard the tiny gasp Lelouch breathed, but his smirk ruined all hopes of making the expression really believable. "And what if I did? What are you going to do about it? It's not like you can get away."

While the black haired teen stammered and threw his fist at a t-shirt clad chest, Suzaku rolled his eyes and grabbed Lelouch's wrist. Grunting, Lelouch tried to tug it away, but tan fingers held it immobile. "See? There's a reason you're always on bottom. Besides the fact that you love it, I mean."

"What?! Just because I have more brains than brawn does not make me weak!"

"No, but it does mean that you'll always be the one taking it up the ass." Suzaku pinned the wrist to the floor, doing the same with the other one before Lelouch had a chance to strike. "Now, why don't you be a good little boy and let me pleasure you."

"……" Lelouch stared up at the wicked face of his boyfriend, feeling his arousal surge as he peered into smoky emerald eyes.

Cocking his head, he suddenly nodded. 'Fine? He wants to play? I'm up for a challenge. Suzaku, I'll prove to you that the mind is more valuable than strength!'

As Suzaku watched, Lelouch curved his mouth into a sultry smirk, and his eyes fell into shadowed, heavy lidded slits of blazing violet. Pushing himself up, Lelouch slumped boneless against Suzaku's chest, ignoring his back's aching protest. He heard the brunette groan in response, and it made him all the more determined. "Well," Lelouch peered up into his lover's flushed face and fluttered his lashes, giving the boy a very come-hither look as he tiptoed his fingers up the t-shirt clad chest. "As appealing as that sounds, I alreadyknow what _I _want…."

"And what's that," Suzaku gritted his teeth, staring down at the sexy creature sprawled against him. His breath hitched as Lelouch let out a delicious sounding mewl, his cock painfully starting to pulse between his legs. 'Who knew Lelouch could be such a little minx? I--'

His mind blanked when teeth sank into the bared flesh of his neck. Lips fluttered over his skin, a soft tongue peeking out and licking a trail down his throat, and Suzaku's self-control snapped. He growled and grabbed the front of Lelouch's jacket, his fingers twisting in the stiff material. Wrenching him back, Suzaku gave the teen a vicious smile and ripped the jacket open, pushing the black and gold material off bony shoulders.

"Suzaku! That was my last clea-"

"Shut up Lelouch."

He made quick work of Lelouch's shirt, tearing it open just as he did the jacket and tossing it aside, his hands gliding over the milky skin of the boy's torso. A hiss escaped firm, petal soft lips as he raked his nails down Lelouch's chest and took a nipple between his teeth.

Hands dug into his hair and ensnared the chocolate strands, twisting painfully when Suzaku bit the tip and circled his tongue around the taut nipple. "Su--Suzaku--" Lelouch mouth fell open into a guttural moan, and it grew louder as his other nipple was rubbed between Suzaku's fingers, each tug punctuated by a stroke of his tongue or a nip of his teeth.

'This is not going according to plan--' the thought barely managed to pierce the lust driven veil clouding his mind, but Lelouch managed to push back the pleasure tingling in his veins and focus.

The hand Suzaku was using to hold him close was firm; there was no way he'd be able to break away. On the other hand, Lelouch took quick note of the way Suzaku was positioned. As the boy sucked and toyed with his nipples, his shoulders and back were left vulnerable, though covered by his thin, short sleeved shirt.

'Perfect.'

Just as Suzaku's mouth started to slip down his chest and was painting moist kisses alongst his meridian, Lelouch slipped his hand down the neck of Suzaku's shirt and pressed alongst his spine, digging his nails into the sensitive spots he knew could make Suzaku moan. And moan he did.

"Lelouch," his muscled body was wracked with shudders, each one sparked by the gentle touches Lelouch was trailing down his back. Suzaku stopped kissing the pale flesh in front of him and bowed his head, letting out a whimper when teeth sank into the crook of his neck. Lelouch licked and sucked, nipping the tan skin and grinning as he eyed the red mark he'd made. But he didn't stop there. As his fingers continued to massage the inner area of Suzaku's spine, Lelouch leaned down and firmly kissed the brunette, flicking his tongue over silken lips before pushing past them into his mouth.

'He tastes _delicious_….'

Groaning, Lelouch thrusted his tongue farther into the warm cavern, grinning when Suzaku's started to twine around his own. Large hands grabbed his hips, but Lelouch paid them no mind, instead pressing hungrily against him and jamming the brunette's hot mouth firmer onto his own.

"_**Lelouch**_…." Suzaku's voice was rough, laced with raw arousal, and it was muffled against his lips.

Violet eyes narrowed, and Lelouch slowly withdrew his hands from beneath the soft t-shirt and pushed Suzaku back, giving him a cool smirk. Before his back hit the ground, Suzaku felt hands near his waist and winced when his back met cold wood, his shirt joining the remnants of Lelouch's clothes.

"Lelouch? What're you,"

"Hush." Lelouch pressed a finger to Suzaku's mouth. "Haven't you learned that the easiest way to relish the moment is by silently observing?"

"Or by partaking," Suzaku grumbled, his green eyes flickering as he stared at the smirking teen. "Lelouch, are you…"

"Suzaku. Why so paranoid? I'm just repaying you for always showing me the same consideration." Shifting his eyes downward, Lelouch smirked and gave the tanned skin before him a tiny lick, watching the pleasure cloud Suzaku's face. Leaning down, he nipped the untouched side of the brunette's neck and kissed the tiny mark he made, reveling in the moans that Suzaku released. "Just lay back and relax."

Lelouch gave him a wicked smile before kissing a path down the meridian of his chest, nipping and licking the tender spots he knew were Suzaku's weak points. Kissing the sensitive area just above a taut nipple, he flicked his tongue out and caressed the tip, sinking his teeth into the tender flesh. Suzaku groaned, arching up beneath him. "Lelouch…." he raked his fingers through the silky hairs draping Lelouch's neck. "You're a fucking _tease_…"

Just as he had done, Lelouch pinched the other nipple between his fingers and the brunette yelped. "Am I? Am I really?" Smirking, he took it into his mouth and sucked, his tongue encircling the tiny bud with each gentle thrum of his lips. Grabbing tanned hips, he dug his nails into the soft flesh above Suzaku's waistband, where he gently began thrumming his fingertips. "I learned from the best." Lelouch gave him an evil little smile, spidery hands already drifting down to the waistband of his stone washed jeans. He undid the clasp and grabbed the waistband, jerking the denim down Suzaku's thighs. Pale fingers slipped beneath the soft cotton of the thin boxers Suzaku had such a fondness of wearing and brushed the sensitized skin of his cock, precum smearing across his palm.

Jolting, Suzaku let out a strangled hiss. "Ahh--Lelouch--"

"Yes, Suzaku?" Lelouch gripped the throbbing member in his hand and gently squeezed, pulling a pleasured groan from the brunette's lips. "Is there something you want?"

"Lelouch--do something," Suzaku panted, thrusting his hips forward.

"You want me to do something? Are you sure, Suzaku?"

Irritation flickered on his features, and he glared up at the smirking boy. "Of course I'm sure, you---" he broke off, and understanding flickered in his green eyes. "Ahh--I see now." His body still faintly trembling, Suzaku grabbed Lelouch by the wrist and jerked the hand out of his boxers, smirking at the stunned expression on Lelouch's face. "Very clever of you, Lelouch. Sometimes I forget just how cunning you are."

"Wha---Suzaku!" Lelouch yelped in slight pain, slight shock, as he was slammed backwards to the floor. The cool wood was like ice against his bare flesh, but there wasn't any time to analyze the feeling before he was forced to focus on the current situation at hand. Suzaku had discovered his plan, and now the brunette was leering at him with a wicked gleam in his eyes. And, even with his naked chest and the reddened marks marring his neck, Suzaku had never looked more formidable. "Suzaku, what are you"

"Lelouch. You wanted to show me that brains can outmatch brawn, right?" Trailing his fingertips up the smooth, milky skin, Suzaku grinned, and the wicked smile sent tremors sliding down Lelouch's spine. "You overlooked a crucial mistake."

"And what would that be, Suzaku," Lelouch spat.

A smirk unfurling on his lips, Suzaku leaned down and licked the corner of Lelouch's mouth, his hot breath tickling cool skin. "You forgot that, while you may have the brains, I have both brains _and _brawn. And, while I may not be as intelligent as you, I am fully capable of seeing when someone is trying to catch me in a trap. Like you were, Lelouch." Suzaku pushed back up, making sure his hands were holding down the teen's hips. There was no way he was letting Lelouch try anything like that again! "Very clever. I shouldn't have expected anything less."

"Never underestimate an opponent. Isn't that the first thing they teach you in the military?" Lelouch squirmed, trying to escape. Tightening his grip, Suzaku smirked.

"Too true. Maybe you'll remember that next time."

Lelouch looked confused, though he tried to hide it. "You underestimated me, Lelouch. Too bad. Your plan was a good one. Seduce me until I'm too far gone to protest." Emerald eyes drooped into smoldering slits, and the smirk shifted into a hungry, preditorial smile. Gasping, Lelouch felt a lurch between his legs. "Ne, Lelouch….now that I think on it…." Suzaku slipped his hands up a naked waist, the roughened palms whispering over pale pink nipples. "That's a _really_ good idea."

He didn't even have time to decipher the statement before his mouth was being ravished by Suzaku's tongue. The moist muscle hungrily battled with his and slipped between petal colored lips. Moaning, Lelouch felt a hand grab at the juncture between his legs, fingers rubbing his clothed member and wettening the pale flesh with warm, salty fluid. "Su--Suzaku--! Stop!"

"You don't really want me to stop." Pulling back, Suzaku smirked and licked his lips. "You're just mad, Lelouch. Your plan failed."

Scowling, Lelouch turned his face away and crossed his arms, but the actions only brought a smile to his lover's face. "And now you're pouting. How cute." Before he could retort, Suzaku grabbed Lelouch by the arms and pulled him up, shifting so that he was kneeling above slender thighs and his arms were wrapped around an equally trim waist. Lelouch gasped and tried to push away, but Suzaku's arms were like steel cables, though his fingers were oh-so gentle as they tangled in his coal colored hair. "Lelouch, admit it. You can't beat me."

"Suzaku, I will--!" A hand clasped over his mouth, and he tried to bite it, but the digits twisted in his hair yanked warningly.

"In this case, you were right, after all. Brains did beat brawn. I won, and you lost. Time to pay up." A triumphant grin unfurling, Suzaku nipped the side of Lelouch's neck. The boy kept trying to escape, but Suzaku grabbed his wrists and, holding them in one hand, pushed Lelouch down and held him captive against the floor. Raging, Lelouch kicked and arched up, as if to shove the larger frame off of him, but it was useless. Suzaku was much stronger than him. "Now now, Lelouch. Behave yourself," Suzaku teased.

"Suzaku, get the hell off me! Right now!"

Purple eyes flashed, the color shifting and streaked with darker purplish red, a telltale sign that Suzaku was very familiar with. Lelouch was aroused, and if his eyes weren't proof enough, he felt the erection straining against his school uniform. "No. You want me."

"I do not!"

His eyes narrowing, Suzaku reached between their bodies and palmed Lelouch's growing erection. "Really? It sure feels like you do." When he blushed and tried to turn away, Suzaku grabbed his chin and forced his gaze back to his. "Quit being stubborn, Lelouch. You can't lie to me." His expression shifting to a seductive smile, he unbuttoned the black pants and, giving them a soft tug, pulled the soft material down Lelouch's legs. "You want me. Admit it."

Lelouch scowled at him, but his reddened face was a telltale giveaway.

He'd lost. And, even worse, he knew it.

So did Suzaku. As if lording his power over the weaker boy, he pulled the trousers down inch by excruciating inch, slowly revealing the tight briefs Lelouch wore and the creamy flesh of his thighs. "I said I was going to comfort you," he murmured, drinking in the sight of the pale, unnaturally long legs. No matter how many times he saw them, it was always an arousing image, those slender, milky skinned limbs. Tugging off Lelouch's boots and socks, Suzaku threw the pants aside and grinned, fully aware of the hungry look entering his friend's eyes. "I don't want to fight you, Lelouch. But, I know how stubborn you are."

"I am not--"

"Yes, you are. That's why you're acting this way. You don't want to admit that you lost, but you and I both know that you like being on bottom. You like it when I overpower you, when I pound into you and make you scream." Suzaku smirked, cupping the bulge between Lelouch's legs. Moaning, the dark haired boy thrusted his hips, his back arching off the floor. "Don't you, Lelouch?"

"Go--fuck yourself," Lelouch panted. Tsking, Suzaku slipped two fingers inside the underwear and gently rubbed a patch of slickened skin, and Lelouch bit his tongue as another moan tried to escape his bruised lips.

"Why would I want to do that? I have a perfectly willing partner right here." The fingers brushed the head of Lelouch's cock, the sticky fluid rubbing onto his skin. "Even if said partner is a stubborn prince who hates not getting what he wants." Suzaku pulled his hand back, instead grabbing the waistband of the tiny briefs. His gaze lust clouded, Lelouch watched him pull down the underwear and toss it aside, leaving his erection unveiled and proudly standing between his legs. "Isn't that right, your Highness?"

Suzaku fisted the member and languidly started pumping. Tears sparkled in Lelouch's eyes as he choked back cries and fought against the lust surging throughout his body, but he knew it was a losing battle. He _was_ enjoying it. While he would never admit it to Suzaku, he loved knowing that the brunette could take him at any time, albeit physically (and mentally, occasionally). When it came down to it, he did love it when Suzaku would grab him and force his legs apart, roughly taking him and marking him in ways no other could. For Suzaku would be the only one to do that to him. The only one. No one else could ever touch him, affect him, the way Suzaku did, and he knew it. "Ahh! Suzaku!" Lelouch groaned as the fist tightened around him, growing faster as the long fingers slipped up and down his slickened shaft. "Nnff, you can't--! Ahh!"

Dropping his hand, Suzaku bent over the trembling Lelouch until he was kneeling between slender thighs. Purple eyes watched him with a blend of arousal and shock as he lightly kissed the hardened cock, smearing salty precum over his lips. "Do you want me to…" he drifted off, waiting for approval. After what seemed an eternity, Lelouch nodded, and Suzaku chuckled and took the head into his mouth.

"Ahh--AHH! Suzaku!" Lelouch practically screamed his name. The feeling of a hot mouth around him…it was sooo good! He'd done it to Suzaku often enough, and never understood what the big deal was. But now! "Suzaku! Fuck, you--" he writhed on the floor, but the hand gripping his wrists was like steel around his. His hips jerked up, but Suzaku pushed them back down and grinned around Lelouch's cock. "Suzaku! I'm--ahh, I'm gonna--"

He pulled away, and Lelouch squirmed in protest. "Suzaku, you jerk! Finish what you," two fingers slipped into his mouth, and Lelouch sputtered. Chuckling, Suzaku grabbed his chin and forced his mouth closed.

"Suck," he ordered. His purple eyes flashing, Lelouch slid his tongue over the digits, coating them with saliva as a salty taste flooded his senses. Suzaku pulled them back and smirked, but not before the tips were bitten by sharp teeth. "Play nice, Lelouch." He waggled the fingers, the saliva on them glistening. Sneering, Lelouch jammed his mouth closed as Suzaku pressed his lips to his, but then he yelped, running his tongue over the tiny wound slashed into the flesh of his lower lip. "I told you to play nice," Suzaku licked the blood off his lip, giving the startled boy a triumphant smile.

"And I never listen to you," Lelouch sucked on the wound, the metallic taste flooding his mouth. "Suzaku, I--aghh!" He felt a finger slipping inside him, the soaked digit sinking into him with little resistance.

"Which you really should start doing." Pushing another finger into the stretched ring of muscle, Suzaku groaned as his cock gave a lurch. He scissored the fingers and Lelouch let out a low cry, his voice a breathy murmur. "Lelouch…"

"Su--Suzaku--oh god!" They pushed farther up, and Lelouch moaned when they touched the tender bundle of nerves. "More--Suzaku, I--" Suzaku drew the digits back and, giving him a dark smirk, thrusted them back in and roughly hit his prostate. Lelouch cried out and jerked his hips, his cock painfully throbbing. "Ahh! AHH!"

"You want more?"

Teary eyed, Lelouch blinked and peered up at the brunette, who gazed back with lusty emerald eyes. Withdrawing the fingers from their warm sheath, Suzaku grinned at him and grabbed his knees, jerking them apart. Creamy thighs were lifted onto his shoulders, and Lelouch reflexively curled his fingers, scratching his nails into Suzaku's hand. "Suzaku….I won't say it."

Suzaku chuckled, positioning himself between the teen's legs. "I wasn't expecting you to." He slammed into the tight body, burying himself nearly to the hilt and Lelouch let out a pained scream. Releasing his wrists, Suzaku slammed a hand over his mouth and groaned, feeling the silken walls clench around him. "Fuck--_Lelouch…_" he pushed forward, and a warm trickling slickened his way. They knew it was blood before the metallic smell even became apparent. "Gomen, Lelouch," Suzaku stilled, giving the slighter form time to relax. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Mmm--" Lelouch moaned beneath his hand, and the brunette shuddered when he felt a warm slickness against his palm, and a sharp nip to his wrist. Cautiously, he removed his hand, and Lelouch smiled up at him. "I know." He slid his arms around Suzaku's neck, curling his fingers in soft brown hair. The hips resting against his pushed forward, and a surge of pain shot up his spine, but with it came a electrifying sensation that ignited his blood. "Mmnn--ahh, Su--Suzaku--"

His prostate received another vicious jab, and Lelouch arched off the floor, pleasure shooting down his back and building in his groin. As if he sensed the black haired teen's urge, Suzaku grabbed Lelouch's cock and pumped the sticky flesh, a rough tempo set with his thrusting hips. Gasping, Lelouch dug his heels into Suzaku's back and held on tight, his fingers jerking chestnut hairs. A prickling pain burned across his scalp, but Suzaku barely felt it. His body was alight with delicious arousal, each tremor making his cock tighten within its silken sheath. "Gaah--Lelouch--" he thrusted deeper, and Lelouch howled, feeling a tightening between his legs.

"Suzaku! I can't--I can't hold on!"

"Too bad," Suzaku leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth, lavishing the bud with his tongue as he pushed in and out of a panting, wide eyed Lelouch. Nails ripped into hips when he lifted the body closer to him, and the darker haired male let out a ragged scream, shaking his head and plastering black strands across his face and neck.

"Dammit, Suzaku! You bastard--quit teasing!" His legs slipped down the older boy's shoulders and fell to the floor, but neither paid them any mind. Suzaku pushed his thighs farther apart and, pulling out, kissed Lelouch on the mouth and pushed back in, hitting his prostate. "Ahhn!" Lelouch jerked against him, and Suzaku felt himself give a warning thrust before releasing within him. White essence lathered his insides, and Lelouch yelped against Suzaku's mouth as he came next in the brunette's hand, cum spilling across the tan fingers. Groaning, the brunette smirked before collapsing atop the panting boy, his green eyes closing as he reached a hand up and snaked his fingers through sweaty, satiny soft black hair. He rubbed his sticky hand across Lelouch's thigh, smearing white fluid onto the pale flesh, and, grunting, pulled out of the bloodied entrance.

Reaching down, Lelouch touched his thigh and winced when his fingers came away stained with blood. "I'm bleeding."

"Sorry, Lelouch. I didn't mean to be so rough." Suzaku pushed the hand down and gave him a soft kiss, his lips brushing the corner of Lelouch's mouth. "But it looks like you enjoyed it anyways."

Lelouch chuckled. His cheeks were stained a glowing pink, and amethyst eyes were clouded with lust, flecked with striking beams of a deep aubergine. His body still trembled with the aftereffects of sex, and the whole of his flesh seemed to glow, the milky skin streaked with sweat and cum.

He imagined that he painted a rather striking picture. And Suzaku looked just as sultry, with his flesh glowing a dull gold and emerald eyes glazed with a film of musky green. A smear of clear fluid stained his chin, and Lelouch gently licked it off, his tongue just barely skimming the outline of Suzaku's full, pinkened lips.

"You submitted to me," Suzaku whispered, sitting up on Lelouch's hips. "So much for your stubbornness."

"Hmm…." he kissed his cheek, digging his fingers into Suzaku's wild mane of curly hair. "Just be glad I let you"

"Let me? You didn't let me do anything, Lelouch. I took you, as I always do, and you loved every second of it." Wearing a satisfied grin, Suzaku pulled away and slipped between Lelouch's legs, tugging the dark haired male into his lap and draping an arm around his naked waist. Lelouch hissed at the dull ache resonating up and down his back and legs, but a faint tingling spread throughout his groin when their hips flushed together. "Don't think I don't know how you _love _to be 'comforted', Lelouch. You enjoyed it even more than I did, I think," Suzaku smirked at him, his green eyes narrowing into smoldering slits. "Didn't you?"

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "As if I would justify that with a response."

"…oh really?" Suzaku breathed a sexy growl beside his ear, and Lelouch shuddered as teeth sank into the tender flesh. "You mean, you won't admit that I did, in fact, comfort you? As I promised, I might add." He nipped the side of Lelouch's neck. "Nothing to say, Lelouch?"

Scowling, he punched the brunette's shoulder, but Suzaku shrugged and raked his fingernails down Lelouch's back, making him wince. "That's not very nice. Didn't I do a good job comforting you?" He pouted, but a glimmer of amusement flickered in his emerald eyes. "From the way you were moaning my name, I thought you were enjoying yourself."

Frowning, Lelouch shook his head, but a smile flickered on his lips. "Suzaku, you are an arrogant, overconfident, egotistical bastard."

"Hai, hai. I learned from the best." Suzaku leered at him and reached between their bodies, tracing a finger down the length of his sticky, blood specked cock. His arousal quickly returning, Lelouch shoved the brunette away, sliding off his lap. But, there was a smile on his face as he kneeled on the floor and laid a hand on Suzaku's chest, splaying his fingers across the tan skin.

"That you did," he murmured, and he tugged the brunette down into a kiss. Chuckling, Suzaku slipped his tongue into Lelouch's mouth, his teeth nicking the other's lip. They were all but spooned against each other, and Lelouch groaned against Suzaku's mouth when tan fingers grabbed his hair, jerking his head back and revealing the smooth flesh of his throat. Suzaku smiled and clutched the naked body to him, thrusting their hips together as he kissed the side of his neck.

"Maybe I'm wrong, but I think that was a response,"

"…..shut up."

Lelouch scooted away from him and, grabbing his clothes, started to get dressed. Suzaku watched him, remaining stark naked as he admired the pale limbs and alabaster skin before they were clothed in black and white. Slinging his torn jacket over his shoulder, Lelouch glanced at him and then at the stove. "You know, you made me waste good food," he frowned, but there was a playful edge to his voice.

"True, but I made you feel better a lot faster than cooking did." Suzaku climbed to his feet and stalked over to the boy, leaving his clothes strewn across the floor. Wrapping an arm around Lelouch's waist, he laid his chin on his shoulder and chuckled, his breath lightly fluttering the strands of hair beside Lelouch's ear. "I'm great when it comes to comforting people. It's a gift."

"Oh, you have a gift all right." Lelouch turned around and leaned back against the counter, giving the brunette a sarcastic smile. "Although I wouldn't say it's for comforting people. More like annoyance."

"Really?" Moving closer, Suzaku grinned and grabbed the counter, effectively pinning Lelouch in place with his arms. He saw the violet eyed boy shudder as he pressed his naked body against his, arousal flickering in his dark irises. Leaning close, a sexy smile unfurled on his lips. "Then, perhaps I should …" he licked his lips, and Lelouch breathed a quiet moan, a smile tugging the corners of his mouth. "Give you more comfort? To prove myself to his highness?"

A short pause followed his seductive purr, in which Lelouch laid an arm over Suzaku's shoulder and a cunning leer spread over his mouth. "What makes you think I need comforting," he drawled. "Especially from you, Suzaku Kururugi?"

"Well…..maybe it's because…" he drifted off, and Lelouch groaned as naked hips pivoted against his own. Suzaku rubbed their erections together, his bare hands sliding underneath Lelouch's shirt and reaching down into tight black pants, "I know you so well."

Clenching his teeth, Lelouch breathed a strangled hiss as warm hands slid down his hips, brushing every sensitive spot and scratching the pale skin. "Then…shut up and…prove it."

Triumph flashed in his eyes, and Suzaku smirked, his tongue flicking out to caress Lelouch's lips. "I'll be only too happy to, Lelouch."

**And that, my friends, is the end of my first LelouchxSuzaku story. Wow. It's finally over! Thank goodness….I don't think you guys know how long I worked on this thing (wipes brow). Well, I hope you all liked it, and please review! PLEASE! And criticism is welcome, since this is my first Code Geass story, after all. Don't be afraid to give me helpful comments people! And no flames! Flamers shall be prosecuted and punished by the most painful means available via the internet!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
